Une journée difficile
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: C'est le mariage d'Alex et d'Anya et même si les "familles" s'entretuent toujours autant il n'y aura pas de démon déguisé en Alex du futur pour empêcher la cérémonie. Non, cette fois ce serait plutôt... Willow.


UNE JOURNEE DIFFICILE  
Saison 6  
  
Willow venait de revêtir la robe qu'Anya avait choisi et mon dieu ce qu'elle la trouvait horrible ! Comme si ce jour ne lui était pas assez pénible. Mais elle était forte, elle serait forte et elle ne s'autoriserait à s'écrouler en larmes qu'après que tout soit fini. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Alex après tout elle était son témoin mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle tiendrait le coup face à lui. Non ! Elle était forte, elle tiendrait le coup ! Mais quand elle pensait que dans une heure à peine, Alex ne serait plus un homme libre mais marié à Anya elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enlevait une part d'elle-même et qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots.  
  
Willow : Bon sang, Will, ressaisis-toi ! Et maintenant, je parle toute seule. Là, je suis grave.  
  
On frappa à la porte. La tête de Dawn apparut.  
  
Dawn : T'es prête ?  
  
W : Oui oui, c'est bon.  
  
D : Ok, je t'attends dehors.  
  
W : Dawn !  
  
D : Oui ?  
  
W : Où est Alex ?  
  
D : Dans la cuisine. Il revoit ses v?ux.  
  
W : Drôle d'endroit pour revoir ses v?ux !  
  
D : Je crois que c'est le seul endroit libre. Pourquoi ?  
  
W : Je vais aller le voir.  
  
D : On te voit tout à l'heure alors ?  
  
W : D'accord.  
  
Dawn quitta la pièce. Willow soupira.  
  
W : Je suis forte. Tellement forte que. je vais tout casser. Allez !  
  
Elle inspira à fond et se lança.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow avançait dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine de l'église. Elle cherchait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Alex et était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas Tara arriver derrière elle.  
  
Tara : Hey salut !  
  
W : Tara ! Salut!  
  
T : Je croyais que tu devais m'aider pour la robe d'Anya.  
  
W : Demande à Dawn. Il faut que je parle à Alex.  
  
T : D'accord. On se voit tout à l'heure ?  
  
W : Oui oui.  
  
Elle laissa Tara en ayant tout à fait conscience qu'elle l'avait un peu rembarrée mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'embarrasser de Tara. Elle aimait Tara, vraiment. mais pas autant qu'Alex. Ca aurait été plus pratique dans le sens contraire ! Elle inspira encore une fois comme si l'air contenait du courage et pénétra dans la cuisine. Alex était debout, en train de réciter et visiblement il n'y arrivait pas et ça l'énervait. Malgré son vague à l'âme, cette vision fit sourire Willow.  
  
W : Tu vas y arriver, tu crois ?  
  
Alex : Will !. Non je crois pas. Je suis toujours aussi doué.  
  
W : Tu n'as qu'à improviser.  
  
Al : De toute façon, c'est ce que je vais finir par faire.  
  
W : Whoua ! J'adore ton costume !  
  
Al : Ta robe n'est pas mal non plus.  
  
W : Ridicule, hein ?  
  
Al : Non ! Originale.  
  
W : Un moment j'ai pensé à assassiner Anya mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait de la peine.  
  
Al : T'exagères !  
  
W : A peine ! Si encore la couleur était moins voyante.  
  
Al : Bon je laisse tomber ! C'est toi qui a raison, l'improvisation c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
  
W : J'ai hâte de voir le résultat.  
  
Al : Et moi donc ! Tu es venue m'encourager ?  
  
W : Ouais. Whoua ! Ca fait bizarre.  
  
Al : M'en parle pas !  
  
Willow ne le vit pas venir mais Alex la prit dans ses bras.  
  
Al : A ton avis, j'aurais l'air de quoi en homme marié ?  
  
W : D'Alex.  
  
Al : Tant mieux.  
  
Sans prévenir, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Willow. Elle s'écarta brusquement de lui.  
  
W : Je vais y aller, je crois qu'on a besoin de moi.  
  
Al : Will ! Attend ! Tu pleures?  
  
W : Non ! Je suis émue. C'est normal ! C'est le mariage de mon meilleur ami.  
  
Al : Tu te prends pour Julia Roberts ?  
  
W : Non. Bon, j'y vais.  
  
Al : A tout à l'heure.  
  
W : Ouais.  
  
Alex la regarda sortir et continua de fixer l'entrebaîllement de la porte lorsqu'elle fut partie. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Willow avait un problème et ça n'était pas que l'émotion. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il regarda l'heure. Oh, il avait un peu de temps pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Il quitta la cuisine.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow arriva précipitamment dans la pièce où elle se trouvait 10 minutes plus tôt. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa tomber par terre pour mettre sa tête entre ses mains. Elle allait craquer, elle le savait mais il ne fallait pas que ça arrive parce que sinon elle serait incapable de s'arrêter. Elle se releva et essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler. Elle avanca à travers la pièce et s'appuya contre la table.  
  
W : Ca va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller. Non, ça ne va pas. Je devrais peut-être aller chercher Spike, il doit avoir de l'alcool sur lui.  
  
Elle se retourna et sans le faire exprès renversa un verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux.  
  
W : Oh, c'est pas vrai. Je suis maudite.  
  
Elle s'accroupit pour ramasser le verre brisé et, tout à coup, elle tomba à genoux et laissa couler toutes les larmes qu'elle avait refoulé ces dernières semaines. Alex, qui l'observait depuis plusieurs secondes, entra dans la pièce et se précipita vers elle.  
  
Al : Willow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
W : Alex ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Elle posa sa main par terre pour se relever mais sa main atterit en plein dans les bouts de verre et elle se coupa.  
  
W : Aïe !  
  
Al : Laisse-moi voir !  
  
Il lui prit la main qu'elle retira vivement avant de se relever. Elle examina la blessure et mit un mouchoir dessus pour arrêter le saignement pendant qu'Alex la suivait.  
  
W : Ca va. C'est rien.  
  
Al : Même si la blessure n'est pas profonde, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Will.  
  
W : Non, tout va bien.  
  
Al : Dit-elle en sanglotant !! Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? C'est Tara ?  
  
W : Non. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Tara.  
  
Al : Alors quoi ?! Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
  
W : Une fille a parfois besoin de pleurer pour évacuer le stress !  
  
Al : Et tu crois que je vais gober ça. Will.  
  
W : Alex ! Oublie. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de ton mariage, alors t'inquiète pas pour ça !!  
  
Al : C'est toi qui va oublier ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse me cacher ça !  
  
W : Alex, je t'en prie, arrête ! On doit t'attendre !  
  
Al : Comme tu l'as dit, c'est le jour de mon mariage et je ne me marie pas si ma meilleure amie a un problème.  
  
W : Et ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée que mon problème c'était justement ce foutu mariage !!!  
  
Willow s'était à peine rendu compte qu'elle avait crié cette phrase sous le coup de l'énervement mais lorsque ce fit fait elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike était assis sur une barrière à l'ombre près de l'église et fumait une cigarette. Il s'était cru seul pendant un temps mais il sentait qui s'approchait derrière lui. Quand la personne fut assez près il sut de qui il s'agissait. Willow fit le tour de la barrière et s'assit à ses côtés.  
  
Spike : Salut rouge.  
  
W : Je croyais que tu étais parti.  
  
S : Oui, moi aussi je croyais.  
  
W : Je peux en avoir une ?  
  
S : De ?  
  
W : Cigarette.  
  
S : Fumer nuit gravement à la santé.  
  
Mais il sortit quand même un paquet de sa poche, prit une cigarette, la tendit à Willow et la lui alluma avec son Zeppo. Elle inhala une bouffée sous les yeux étonnés de Spike et regarda attentivement la cigarette.  
  
W : Ca faisait 7 ans que j'avais pas touché à une cigarette.  
  
S : Tu fumais ?  
  
W : Oui. Après la mort de ma grand-mère. Mais Alex m'a obligée à arrêter.  
  
S : Tu veux parler ?  
  
W : Pas vraiment.  
  
S : Je ne peux pas savoir pourquoi tu as pleuré ?  
  
W : Comme si tu ne le savais pas.  
  
S : Ouais, c'est vrai, je sais pas mal de choses. Je sais que tu es amoureuse d'Alex, que tu avais décidé de prendre sur toi aujourd'hui et j'en déduis que tu es sur le point de craquer. si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
  
W : Tu vois, tu sais tout. Pas besoin de parler.  
  
S : Alors ne parlons pas et admirons le paysage.  
  
Spike sentait la présence d'Alex derrière eux, et il savait qu'il avait tout entendu mais il n'avait rien dit à Willow. Non, il voulait que cet imbécile sache ce qu'il avait manqué.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après toutes ces années, après toutes ces épreuves, après Cordelia, Oz, Anya, Tara, Willow l'aimait toujours. Et elle se sacrifiait pour lui, encore une fois. Il s'avanca vers elle. Elle était avec Spike et elle s'était remise à fumer, il maudissait Spike. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire mais il fallait qu'il lui parle, il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'il se sentit tiré par derrière. C'était Buffy.  
  
Buffy : Alex ! Mais tu étais où, on t'a cherché partout ! Viens, il faut y aller.  
  
Al : Buffy, attend ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant.  
  
B : Non ! On a pas le temps ! Tu le feras après. Tu dois parler avec le prêtre. Allez viens.  
  
Alex suivit Buffy à contrecoeur.  
  
* * *  
  
Après avoir fumé quelques cigarettes, un peu bavardé avec Spike et avalé une gorgée de whisky (après tout ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal !), Willow avait enfin trouvé le courage de faire la chose la plus douloureuse de sa vie : assister au mariage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quand elle arriva dans l'église, Buffy, Anya, Dawn et Tara se ruèrent sur elle.  
  
B : Bon sang Willow, on peut savoir ce que tu faisais ?! On a cru qu'on avait perdu le garçon d'honneur !!  
  
W : Désolée, j'avais des trucs à régler. Alors on y va ?  
  
B : Anya ?  
  
Anya : Je ne fais que vous attendre depuis tout à l'heure !!!  
  
W : Alors c'est parti !  
  
* * *  
  
Alex se sentait bizarre. Il savait exactement quelle était la marche à suivre, le prêtre lui avait tout expliqué en détail. Il ne se sentait pas angoissé ou nerveux. juste préoccupé. Certainement parce que Willow se trouvait à moins de 2 mètres de lui. Il avait essayé de lui parler, mais depuis qu'elle était arrivé, elle l'avait royalement ignoré, à croire qu'elle s'était entraînée. Cependant, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de la dévisager pendant quelques minutes. Toute trace de maquillage avait disparu à cause de ses larmes et elle semblait fatiguée mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Soudain, la musique se mit en marche. Les demoiselles d'honneur défilèrent sur le tapis rouge : d'abord Buffy, puis Dawn et enfin Tara. Il adressa un sourire à chacune d'entre elles qui le lui rendirent. Toutà coup, la marche nuptiale retentit. Anya apparut au bras d'un démon inconnu qui faisit moins démon que les autres il fallait l'avouer. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe, elle faisait une mariée parfaite et son sourire était radieux. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Alex n'arrêtait pas de penser à Willow ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait envie de l'attraper par le bras et de fuir loin d'ici avec elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait envie de revenir au jour où il avait demandé Anya en mariage et annuler sa demande ? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Anya était arrivée à ses côtés. Il essaya de lui rendre son sourire et ils se tournèrent vers le prêtre. Le prêtre fit un long discours qu'Alex entendait mais ne comprenait pas vraiment. Soudain, Un grand silence remplit la salle. Le prêtre venait de poser la question tant redoutée par Anya, à savoir si quelqu'un s'opposait à ce mariage. Personne n'avait dit quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, Alex avait espéré que Willow se manifesterait. Mais celle-ci n'avait rien dit. Quand le prêtre lui posa la question fatidique :  
  
« Alexandre Lavelle Harris, acceptez-vous de prendre Anya Jenckles pour épouse, de l'aimer, de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »  
  
Alex s'apprêta à dire oui quand, tout à coup, quelque chose le frappa. Espéré ?! Il avait espéré que Willow l'empêche de se marier ?! Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait et que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir comme ça ? Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait ! Mais elle l'aimait à un tel point et elle voulait tellement son bonheur qu'elle le laissait partir même si elle souffrait. Elle faisait abstraction de ses sentiments pour lui.Soudain, il se rendit compte que tout le monde le dévisageait et Anya lui chuchota quelque chose :  
  
An : Alex. Répond !  
  
Alex regarda le prêtre et annonca fermement.  
  
Al : Non.  
  
B et An : Alex !  
  
Alex se tourna vers Anya.  
  
Al : Je suis vraiment désoléAnya mais je ne peux pas.  
  
Il fit demi-tour et quitta la salle en laissant Anya en pleurs et toute l'assistance ébahie. Willowferma les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça à elle, il n'avait pas le droit, il devait se marier avec Anya, c'était prévu !! Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Buffy, Tara, Dawn et le prêtre agenouillés autour d'Anya qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Tara leva les yeux sur elle et Willow se sentit étouffer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Elle s'élança dans la foule qui se massait autour de la mariée abandonnée et réussit à sortir non sans mal. A sa sortie, elle fut accueillie par Spike :  
  
S : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai vu Alex partir tout seul !  
  
W : Il a dit non ! Il a dit non et il est parti !  
  
S : Mais c'est génial !  
  
Willow était maintenant en larmes.  
  
W : Génial ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?!  
  
S : Euh. Willow ?  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
S : Il était là.  
  
W : Oh non ! C'est pas possible ! Il peut pas me faire ça !  
  
S : Will, tu devrais pas être contente ?  
  
W : Contente ?! Mais non, je ne le suis pas du tout !! Il a pas le droit !!  
  
S : T'es pas un peu tordue comme fille ?! T'es amoureuse de lui et tu veux absolument qu'il en épouse une autre !?  
  
W : Mais tu comprends pas ?!!!  
  
S : Non, pas vraiment.  
  
W : Il aime Anya ! Il est pas amoureux de moi !!  
  
S : Alors pourquoi il a refusé de se marier avec elle ?!  
  
W : Mais parce qu'il était sous le choc ! Il a pas voulu me blesser, c'est tout ! Mais il doit se marier avec elle !! Je ne veux pas être une briseuse de mariage, pour rien en plus !!  
  
Elle commenca à partir.  
  
S : Où vas-tu ?  
  
W : Chez Alex. Crois-moi, il va l'épouser Anya !  
  
Et elle s'en alla.  
  
S : Soit elle est folle, soit elle est masochiste mais il y a un problème chez cette fille !  
  
* * *  
  
Alex était rentré chez lui depuis 20 minutes et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis d'Anya mais c'était secondaire. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Willow. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu la tête qu'elle faisait avant qu'il ne quitte l'église. Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Il sentait que c'était elle. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle pleure, ou bien à ce qu'elle soit heureuse ou encore qu'elle soit normale mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à se recevoir une gifle de sa part à peine la porte ouverte. Ni à ce qu'elle soit en colère à ce point.  
  
W : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!!!  
  
Al : C'est bizarre, je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.  
  
W : Ah oui ?! Et tu croyais que je réagirais comment ?! En te sautant dans les bras ?! Pas après ce que tu m'as fait !!  
  
Al : Juste par curiosité, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
  
W : Tu as laissé Anya devant l'autel au cas où tu aurais oublié !  
  
Al : Oui et d'accord, Anya aurait eu une raison de me gifler mais pas toi. Je pensais que tu serais heureuse.  
  
W : C'est pour que je sois heureuse que t'as fait ça ?  
  
Al : Non. Si je n'ai pas épousé Anya c'est parce que je ne l'aime pas, enfin si, je l'aime mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je suis amoureux de toi.  
  
W : Oh non ça suffit !! C'est n'importe quoi !  
  
Al : Non ! C'est vrai ! Je te jure !  
  
W : Arrête ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je epux supporter le fait que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Je l'ai déjà fait et je serai capable de le refaire ! Alors ne fais pas semblant d'être amoureux de moi sinon c'est après que ça va faire mal et j'aime autant que ça frappe maintenant, je suis prête.  
  
Al : Mais je ne fais pas semblant ! Je t'aime !  
  
Et comme pour lui prouver ce qu'il disait, il l'embrassa mais elle le rejeta violemment.  
  
W : Arrête !  
  
Al : Will, je t'en prie ! Il faut que tu me crois !  
  
W : Non ! Tais-toi !  
  
Elle n'en pouvait plus, la journée avait été très dure et entendre Alex lui dire qu'il l'aimait alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux, c'en était trop. Elle menacait encore de s'effondrer alors elle commenca à partir.  
  
Al : Willow, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
W : Je m'en vais. Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot !  
  
Et elle sortit en laissant Alex qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait envie de la suivre, de la convaincre mais elle était trop énervée et sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre pourtant. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne. et il savait exactement à qui s'adresser.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow venait de passer les cinq dernières heures au Bronze. Elle avait principalement pleuré et broyé du noir. Il était 10 heures du soir et elle décida de rentrer.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy dînait dans la cuisine. Dawn dormait chez Janice. Elle pensait qu'elle et Willow mangerait ensemble pour parler des évènements qui s'étaient passés aujourd'hui mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis que la cérémonie avait dérapé et Tara lui avait dit qu'elle était partie précipitamment. Quand la porte de derrière s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Willow, Buffy fut heureuse, elle commencait à s'inquiéter, déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à joindre Alex, si en plus Willow disparaissait ! Mais la vision qu'elle eut de son amie ne fit que renforcer son inquiétude. Elle portait encore la robe du mariage mais en moins propre, elle était totalement décoiffée, avait des cernes et les yeux rouges et gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Buffy se leva et se précipita vers elle :  
  
B : Will ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
W : Buffy.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
W : Buffy, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?!  
  
B : Quoi ?  
  
Mais Willow sanglotait déjà dans ses bras. Buffy ne comprenait rien. Décidément, cette journée était très étrange.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy était assise sur le lit de Willow à côté de celle-ci comme quelques mois auparavant après l'accident de Dawn. Sa meilleure amie était appuyée contre le montant du lit, elle avait l'air épuisée, ses yeux n'avaient pas changé d'aspect et ses joues portaient encore les traces de la dernière crise de larmes. Buffy n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pendant tous ces mois, Willow n'avait rien dit, elle avait fait semblant d'être heureuse pour Alex et Anya, elle avait participé aux préparatifs avec le sourire et pourtant, ça la rongeait de l'intérieur. Et ce soir, elle avait laissé sortir toute la souffrance accumulée.  
  
B : Tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
W : Non merci.  
  
B : Tu devrais te reposer.  
  
W : D'accord.  
  
B : Tu veux que je reste ?  
  
W : Non, c'est pas la peine. Va te coucher.  
  
B : Tu es sûre ?  
  
W : Oui. S'il y a un problème je t'appelle.  
  
B : D'accord. Salut.  
  
W : Merci Buffy.  
  
Buffy sortit de la chambre et traversa le couloir pour descendre les escaliers. Arrivée en bas, on frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit. C'était Spike.  
  
B : Spike ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
S : Je dois parler à Willow.  
  
B : Hein ?!  
  
S : Où est Willow ?!  
  
B : Elle dort.  
  
S : Parce que pleurer comme un bébé dans son lit, t'appelles ça dormir !?  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?  
  
S : Je te l'ai déjà dit, lui parler.  
  
B : Elle a pas vraiment besoin de parler avec toi.  
  
S : Ecoute Buffy, j'étais au courant de ce qui se passait bien avant toi parce que moi, j'ai pas joué les aveugles. Alors laisse-moi lui parler.  
  
B : Non !  
  
W : Buffy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
B : Will.  
  
W : Spike ? Il y a un problème ?  
  
Spike entra dans la maison pendant que Buffy avait le dos tourné.  
  
B : Hey ! Je t'ai pas dit d'entrer !  
  
S : Willow, il faut que je te parle.  
  
W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
B : Will, retourne te coucher, je m'occupe de lui.  
  
W : Non Buffy, laisse-le !  
  
S : Je sais que ça va te paraître délirant mais Alex t'aime vraiment.  
  
W (à Buffy) : Tout compte fait, tu devrais peut-être le mettre dehors.  
  
S : Non ! Bon sang, tu pourrais écouter jusqu'à la fin s'il te plait !!  
  
W : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?!  
  
S : Il est venu me voir. Et on a parlé.  
  
B : Tu peux répéter là ?! Alex est venu te voir pour faire autre chose que te casser la gueule ?!  
  
S : Oui ! (à Willow) Et crois-moi ce mec t'aime comme un fou. Il a juste mis un peu de temps à s'en apercevoir mais on sait tous qu'Alex est long à la détente !  
  
W : Non, il croit qu'il m'aime mais c'est juste de la culpabilité.  
  
S : Willow, réfléchis un peu. Tu sais qu'Alex et moi on se déteste, on se hait et même plus fort que ça. Tu crois vraiment que s'il n'avait pas été sincèrement amoureux de toi il serait venu s'abaisser à me demander de l'aide à MOI !?? Et tu crois vraiment que si je n'avais pas cru qu'il te rendrait heureuse et qu'il t'aimait vraiment, je serais venu jusqu'ici pour chanter ses louanges ?!? Excuse-moi mais la réponse évidente qui vient à l'esprit de tout le monde est non !  
  
Willow avait la tête baissée et, au bout de quelques secondes, elle leva ses yeux pleins d'espoir et demanda d'une voix faible :  
  
W : Il m'aime ?  
  
S : Oui.  
  
Elle rebaissa la tête et commenca à pleurer, mais cette fois c'était des larmes de joie.  
  
S : Si ça t'intéresse, il est dehors sous le porche.  
  
W : Quoi ?  
  
S : Il a pas voulu me laisser venir tout seul mais je l'ai convaincu de rester dehors.  
  
Willow se précipita vers la porte et se rua dehors. Alex était contre le mur et attendait. Lorsqu'il vit Willow, il se détacha du mur pour la recevoir dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit et enfouit sa tête dans son cou mouillant son tee-shirt de ses larmes.  
  
Al : Arrête de pleurer ma belle.  
  
W : Je suis désolée.  
  
Al : De quoi ?  
  
W : De ne pas t'avoir cru.  
  
Al : Alors tu me crois ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
Al : Je t'aime.  
  
W : Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Buffy et Spike les regardaient et souriaient béatement. Quand Spike s'aperçût qu'il arborait le même sourire que Buffy, il décida de s'en aller. Mais quand Alex le vit, il se détacha légèrement de Willow mais toujours en lui tenant la main et le rappela :  
  
Al : Spike !  
  
S : Quoi ?  
  
Al : Merci.  
  
S : Que ce soit clair, on est pas amis et si tu lui fais du mal, je me ferais un plaisir d'avoir une énorme migraine pour te refaire le portrait.  
  
Al : J'ai jamais dit qu'on était amis.  
  
S : Alors c'est parfait. Salut.  
  
W : Au revoir Spike.  
  
Willow et Alex s'adressèrent un énorme sourire et s'embrassèrent passionément.  
  
* * *  
  
1 AN PLUS TARD :  
  
Willow était à l'aéroport et elle attendait Alex. Elle avait à la main son billet d'avion pour Paris, la destination de leur voyage de noces. En effet, aujourd'hui ils s'étaient mariés. Et ça avait été parfait. Elle était heureuse. Ses relations avec Anya s'étaient nettement améliorées, celle-ci avit même accepté d'être demoiselle d'honneur aux côtés de Dawn et de Tara. qui avait retrouvé l'amour en la personne d'une fille très chouette. Alex interrompit ses pensées en l'enlaçant par derrière.  
  
Al : Vous êtes prête, madame Harris ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
Al : Alors on y va ! Paris nous attend !  
  
Il la prit par la main, l'embrassa et l'entraîna vers la porte d'embarquement  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
